


[podfic] Gotham's Favorite Son

by aethel, blackglass, girlwithabubblegun, klb, reena_jenkins, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Series: #weedhorse69 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Gotham Side of Tumblr, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Tumblr, everyone has at least one Batman Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Thanks, Gotham side of Tumblr.





	[podfic] Gotham's Favorite Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gotham's Favorite Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871041) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



**Coverartist:** [ **wingedwords** ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwords/)

**Warnings:** Tumblr, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gotham Side of Tumblr, everyone has at least one Batman Story

 **SFX:**  snagged via [**here**](http://www.freesound.org/people/Cabeeno%20Rossley/sounds/126414/), and [**here**](http://www.freesound.org/people/kollege/sounds/106807/), on Freesound.org

 **Length:**  00:07:57  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Gothams%20Favorite%20Son_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
